


Mind Made Up

by Wildcard_Rumi



Series: Takuto Is Ren's Dad AU [10]
Category: Persona 5 Royal
Genre: P5R Spoilers, Takuto is Ren's dad au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi
Summary: After awakening to Azathoth and seeing a terrible sight he never wanted to see, Takuto knows exactly what he needs to do to keep those precious to him safe. And he is determined to achieve those goals.
Series: Takuto Is Ren's Dad AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705927
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Mind Made Up

The afternoon sun shone through the office window. Takuto stood with a determined scowl as the elderly man sat at his desk and glanced down at his paper.

"So? What brings you back here, after all these years?" The man spat, clearly not happy to see Takuto.

"That's a comprehensive study on the research you tried to shut down 'all these years' ago" Takuto spat back, directing the man's disdain right back at him.

"I know how to read! What I meant was, why are you bringing this to me now?"

"Oh, this is just a quick visit out of spite. I wanted to show you in person that I found the 'concrete evidence' you had discontinued my research over." Huffed Takuto, resisting the urge to grin in triumph.

"... So it appears. I'll admit you've impressed me on that point, at least… But such praise does nothing now - all this discussion is in the past. Why can't you just let it stay there and move on?" The professor sighed in irritation, not wanting to deal with Takuto.

"Ah, no can do, Professor. Cognitive Psience has made too great an impact on this world to be abandoned like that." Takuto shot back.

"What… What are you saying?" Asked the professor, now slightly frazzled.

"The psychotic breakdown incidents, the sudden changes of heart in adults that the Phantom Thieves claim to make… I'm nearly willing to call these events 'concrete evidence' of cognitive psience in action - how about you?" Takuto demanded, raising a knowing eyebrow at the man in front of him. The white haired man averted his gaze as he gasped in surprise. Takuto continued. "And the one person pulling the strings in the background of this… Congressman Masayoshi Shido."

The Professor looked back up at Takuto in shock. Just how the hell did he-?!

"He seems to be confessing to all sorts of crimes now that the Phantom Thieves have changed his heart. Years ago, Shido took notice of my research, stole it away from me, and made others develop it for his own gain. Not only that, he used cognitive psience somehow to induce the politically motivated psychotic breakdowns. Now, you're heavily involved in that series of events - aren't you?" Takuto asked, lowering his voice to an intimidating tone for that final sentence. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of the person who triggered that change of heart. A person that was extremely close to him.

A nervous sweat dripped down the elderly man's chin. "What are… What are you planning on doing with me?"

Takuto smiled sweetly back at him.

"Oh, nothing at all. As I said before, I only came here out of spite. That paper - my work - is going to change the world."

"'Change the world'? And where's the money for that? Where's the power to do it? You're no Shido! What can someone like you actually do?" The Professor scoffed dismissively. Takuto frowned in determination. Of course, he wasn't Shido; he'd rather die than be like that lowlife…

"That paper there's just the first step. I've learned how to change the cognition of not just an individual, but all of humanity. And I WILL do it, no matter how long it takes!" The chestnut haired man declared triumphantly. He'd gotten this far already, he was going to go all the way!

"Gahhhh, enough of this drivel - get out of my office now! And, don't ever show your face here again! Hear me?" The Professor snapped, sick of Takuto's talking.

A strange sensation washed over Takuto. He looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of the feeling. He gasped as he looked out the window. The sky was… bright red?! And what were those bone like structures?!

"What… What is this?!"

"Hmmm? What's your problem now?" The man asked, turning to look at the window but continuing to act as if everything was normal.

"Huh? You… You don't see this? The sky just-"

_"The time has come."_

"This voice!" Takuto gasped, recognising the sudden mysterious voice from his past. He turned around to find the source of the voice.

"Wha-?!" He yelped as he finally saw the voice's owner. A strange being, seemingly fading in and out of existence. It's body was shaped like a cross; a bright, shimmering gold with black and blue tendrils protruding from it.

_"The time is finally at hand… I am the other you, dwelling in the realm of mankind's hearts."_

"The other… me? Wait - the realm of mankind's hearts… Are you telling me, this realm is…" Takuto gasped as he struggled to make sense of all the oddities that were occuring in quick succession.

_"You may have no knowledge of it, but I have been at your side for much longer than our current meeting… Finally, your reality and the sea of hearts from which I came have become one in this moment. Now - the time for your unjustly persecuted ideology is at hand. I am thou, thou art I…"_

The being disappeared from sight. Takuto's heart pounded as everything suddenly clicked into place.

"That's it… I… finally get it. To think it'd be so… Heheh…" Takuto giggled excitedly, his eyes sparkling in anticipation as his plans were finally able to be set in motion.

"Hey! What are you mumbling about?!" The Professor demanded, not having a clue about the conversation that had just occurred. "I told you to get out!"

A menacing smile appeared on Takuto's face. "... Yes. I'll be on my way."

He slowly walked out of the room after excusing himself, his grin growing wider. "Finally… Now, I can finally…"

Takuto walked with purpose through the streets of Shibuya. While he was intent on making a start on his plans, the plans that Azathoth was going to help him bring to fruition, he couldn't help but be a little concerned about the general public. Two worlds had combined into one, and yet no one was acting as if anything was remotely strange. They just continued through their usual everyday routines. Did they really not notice the bright red sky? The bones everywhere? The blood rain?! It was unsettling… He just shook his head and frowned, determined to make his way over to Odaiba. The key to his dreams lied there, in the spot where he was supposed to research the metaverse.

_"S-Somebody…"_

A voice suddenly called out, directly into Takuto's mind. His eyes widened as he instantly recognised it.

"Ren?!"

The chestnut haired man stopped dead in his tracks and looked around for his son. Wh-Where?

_"Pl… Please…"_

Why did he sound so desperate?! Takuto had a strange feeling in his chest, urging him towards the Scramble.

_"I-I'm… I'm scared…"_

"Ren…!" Takuto gasped urgently as he sped through the streets. Something was very wrong.

_"H-Help me…!"_

"Ren!" Takuto cried again, anxiety coursing through his veins as his son's pleas echoed through his mind. What was happening?! Why was Ren so terrified?! Where was he?! These questions whizzed around his brain as he pulled out his phone, attempting to contact Ren and discover his location. As he went to click Ren's number,

It disappeared.

"Wh-What…?"

Ren… Where was Ren…? What was happening to Ren...?! What was he planning on doing today?! Think! Mementos… He mentioned Mementos… Where did he say Mementos was again?! Wait… The Scramble… He had to be at the Scramble! Takuto hurriedly squeezed through the crowds. He had a nervous pit in his stomach as he got closer and closer to his destination. But nothing could prepare him for the sight that greeted him

Ren.

Sprawled weakly on the ground.

Slowly disappearing.

His limbs disintegrating as everyone walked past him, as if he were invisible.

"Ren!" Takuto screamed as he ran over. But he wasn't fast enough. Ren reached his hand up towards the sky, as if begging for someone, anyone to save him… and completely disappeared.

Takuto's eyes were wide open in horror. His mouth hung open but no sound was able to escape his throat. He somehow managed to drag his body over to the spot Ren had lied. The only thing that remained was his phone. Takuto grabbed onto it, desperate for any clue about what happened to his son. The screen displayed the Phantom Afficianado Site.

**[Do the Phantom Thieves really exist?**

**00.00% Yes]**

W-Wait… Reality and the Metaverse merged together… The cognition of the general public… Th-Then that would mean…

"No… Oh no, no, no no no no no no…" Takuto muttered in disbelief, lifting a hand to his forehead and pushing his hair back as he stressfully shook his head. There was no way… He couldn't… Takuto wouldn't accept this! Ren couldn't be gone! No way in hell! Give him back… Give him back…! **Give him back!**

_"Do not fret. He is safe now…"_

That voice echoed through Takuto's mind again. Azathoth…

"Wh-What?! Really?!" Takuto desperately asked.

_"A false god attempted to erase him from this existence… Much like Shido did prior… Do you remember?"_

Takuto gritted his teeth as he recalled the state Ren was in after Shido's attempt to assassinate him. The cuts, the bruises, the cracked bones, the dazed look in his eyes… He clenched his fist.

_"The child always saves those around him, yet he always suffers… He is the primary target of those drunk on power… He will never be happy in a world like this… Are you okay with this?"_

It seemed Azathoth was deliberately trying to get Takuto riled up… It was succeeding.

"Of course, I'm not! Why the hell should Ren have to suffer?! He deserves better! They're the ones who should suffer!"

_"Then, why not make that reality?"_

"Wh-What…?"

_"You have the means… You know what you need to do… Will you allow your son to continue to suffer? Or will you protect him with everything you have? Will you allow those sinners to run free? Or will you force them to repent?"_

Takuto's heart pounded erratically against his chest.

His blood boiled in his intense rage.

His knuckles turned white.

His teeth grinded under the intense pressure from his clenched jaw.

Azathoth gave him that final shove.

_"Only ruin awaits him if you do nothing…"_

Something snapped within Takuto.

A quiet laugh rumbled in his throat before leaving his mouth in a twisted sense of delight.

"Of course…! How did I not see it before?! I can protect those precious to me, heal those who need help, and punish the unjust… Ha… Hahaha… Hahahahahahaha…!"

It was so obvious! He should have thought of it sooner! He was the only one who could do this! He had to do this! He was Ren's father, after all. It was his duty to protect his son! His laughter continued, a slightly broken tone to it, as everyone else walked around him and took no notice whatsoever.

Takuto waited.

He knew that Ren would fight his way back to freedom, so he waited.

He stayed in that one spot and waited.

The red of the sky grew brighter and brighter as all of the bone structures grew larger. The rain poured harder, flooding the ground and staining it a disgusting red. The 705 building distorted into a strange tower; Takuto thought it looked like some kind of bizarre temple.

Finally, his waiting paid off. A strange blue door appeared and out from it, came a group of teens clad in thief gear. And leading them, was a boy with a familiar head of raven hair. Takuto's eyes widened at the sight of him in his thief outfit. Personas and their thief attire… They were materialisations of their rebellious spirit. Their desire to fight back.

A proud smirk appeared on Takuto's face as he stared at his son. The boy's eyes were filled with fury, determination and a deadly calm. Takuto unwittingly let out a breathy chuckle. This just proved it. Ren really was the great leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Just the sight of him was inspiring. But… He was still only a child… He shouldn't have to fight like this… Takuto took a deep breath as he composed his thoughts. He'd have to leave it to Ren and his friends this time, but…

New Years.

That's when he'd put his plans into action.

Ren wouldn't have to fend for himself anymore…

Takuto just had to wait while he and Azathoth made their preparations.

His mind felt a little fuzzy as he thought about what he had to do. A bright blue flame erupted from Ren's face as he summoned his persona. If Takuto remembered correctly, Ren said he was called Arsene. The black, grey and red colour scheme, the top hat, the thigh high boots, the midnight blue wings… Truly fitting for a gentlemanly phantom thief. He suited Ren perfectly.

"Go get him… Make that false god pay." Takuto muttered under his breath as the thieves rushed up the bones towards the shrine, ready to bring Yaldabaoth to submission.

The bitter late evening wind bit at Takuto's cheeks as he waited for Ren. He couldn't see the battle that occurred, but he could feel the Thieves' rebellious spirit from the street. Things felt hopeless for a while as people began to notice what was happening and panicked. It was pure pandemonium. It just solidified Takuto's belief that the public's shared cognition needed to be healed.

He glanced down at his phone while he waited. He knew that Ren was probably going to speak with his teammates for a while, so he decided to wait a few minutes before searching for him. The chestnut haired man checked the Phantom Afficianado Site to see how others felt about being saved by the Thieves. It seemed that no one really remembered what happened… Although, there was one thing that comforted him.

**[Do the Phantom Thieves really exist?**

**100% Yes]**

He smirked at the sight.

It was about damn time.

As he glanced back up, he saw Ren slowly wandering towards the station with a lost look in his eyes. Takuto smiles softly as he jogged over, poking Ren on the shoulder to get his attention. Just that one small touch was so reassuring after the scene he witnessed earlier that day. Ren flinched slightly as he turned to look at his father.

"Hey there, kiddo. Great work today." Takuto chuckled as he greeted Ren. The raven haired boy's anxious expression quickly morphed into a relieved smile.

"Thanks… It ended up being a lot bigger than we realised…" He admitted quietly.

"And you still managed to pull it off."

Ren giggled softly as Takuto ruffled his hair comfortingly. Something was clearly bothering him. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Takuto glanced at the bag hanging from Ren's shoulder. There was no cat. Something must have happened to him…

"Hey, I've been waiting for you since the whole thing started, so what do you say we go have a celebratory meal somewhere? Besides, we haven't been able to spend Christmas together in years… That sound good?" He suggested, hoping to lighten Ren's mood and cheer him up after his stressful day. The bespectacled teen smiled shyly to himself. He'd kind of been hoping for something like this. Christmas with his mother was always horrible… So the chance to spend Christmas with his father sounded incredible.

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be great. Although, I can't help but feel like everywhere's gonna be booked up…" Ren agreed, slipping his frozen hands into his pockets.

"Oh… Yeah, that's true… Well then, we could just buy something from a stall and eat it as we wander around and look at the lights?" Takuto awkwardly chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good too. Thanks, dad." Ren giggled as his father's forgetfulness. Takuto smirked back, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He felt an object which made him remember something he had to do.

"Oh! Right! I found this earlier, you should probably have it back." He remarked, pulling Ren's phone out of his pocket and handing it back to his son. Ren's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Oh thank god! I would have been in huge trouble if someone else found it!" He gasped out in relief as he clutched it carefully. Takuto chuckled quietly, glad that he was able to prevent anything too bad happening. Ren scrolled through his apps.

"It's gone…"

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing important."

Takuto raised an eyebrow as Ren hurriedly slid his phone into his pocket.

"Welp, shall we get going? I've heard there's a place just off to the side of Central Street that sells some amazing takoyaki…" Takuto changed the subject, not wanting to push Ren to talk about something he didn't want to. As he began walking off down Central Street, Ren stayed where he was, frowning down at the ground thoughtfully.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hm? What's up?"

Takuto noticed Ren's shoulders trembling slightly.

"I…"

Takuto remained silent, patiently waiting for Ren to say what he needed to say.

"I am… here, right?" He asked, his eyes darting around in a panic. Takuto's eyes widened at those words. The image of Ren reaching out for help repeated in his mind. The sheer terror in Ren's voice as he cried for help echoed through his eardrums. Takuto had to bite his lip to hold back the rage beginning to bubble within him.

_"Will you allow your son to continue to suffer? Or will you protect him with everything you have?"_

Takuto clenched his fist as he remembered Azathoth's words. His answer was obvious. He'd almost lost his son too many times. He was going to protect Ren. No one was ever going to hurt him ever again. And those who had already harmed him… They were going to pay… For every damn thing they did to him. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"G-God, that sounded so stupid, ignore that, just pretend I didn't s-" Ren was cut off by Takuto cupping his cheeks and staring at him with an over the top thoughtful pout.

"Well… I can hear your voice, I'm holding onto you, your cheeks are freezing, and I can smell the aroma of Leblanc coffee and curry coming off you… So, I'm going to say that, yes, you are here." He listed in a jokey tone, grounding Ren and making him feel less anxious. "Can't say the same for your brain, though…"

Ren smirked and leaned back in fake offense. "Are you calling me stupid?!"

"Nope. I am calling you spacey, though." Takuto replied with an innocent smile.

"Like you have any room to talk!" Ren shot back with an amused chuckle, elbowing Takuto's side. The chestnut haired man laughed as he pulled Ren into a comforting hug.

"I'll always protect you… You know that, right?" He whispered, softly ruffling Ren's fluffy hair. Ren's eyes widened at those words.

"Yeah… I know, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo… Now, c'mon, let's go get something to eat. I imagine beating up a god works up quite an appetite." Takuto chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Ren's shoulders.

"Oh, trust me, it does." Ren giggled back. The two of them began walking down Central Street, chatting and joking along the way. Ren smiled brightly, blissfully unaware that his father had become a Gentle Madman.


End file.
